The Man I Love
by Salem Navy
Summary: Making a visit to his wife may turn out to be just what they needed. Will it help them solve the case faster or just twist them further into the puzzle? COMPLETE
1. Half a Man

**Title: The Man I Love**

**Rating: R (sexual content, language, and violence)**

**Okay, this is my first fic and I hope that you enjoy it. Any comments would be wonderful! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

Kate sat at her desk staring at the photo of her and the team. He looked so cute in his clothes. His hair was a little disheveled because of the "bad guys" they had taken out that day, but at the same time he still kept that rugged cuteness. His eyes were so beautiful and his body made her want to melt. She loved...

"Kate.... Kate.... KATE!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Gibbs. Just thinking about... the case." Kate felt her cheeks begin to grow hot and red as Gibbs looked at the picture she had been staring at.

"Daydreaming were we Kate?" DiNozzo walked by with a sly grin and winced as Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. Kate tried to hide the smirk on her face, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's enough... let's get to the crime scene!" Gibbs barked.

**

* * *

**

****

****

"That is really gross," Tony said as he looked at the blood all over the parking lot. The woman who had discovered the body hadn't been able to take all the blood and guts and had ran to the bathroom. Of course, Kate was stronger than any of them and had been able to take the horrible site.

"DiNozzo! Get your ass over here and quit playing around." Gibbs yelled as he and Kate walked into the hotel in front of the parking lot.

**

* * *

**

Can I help you?" a young red-head sat at the counter in the hotel.

"Special agent Gibbs," he pulled his badge from his wallet.

"Did something happen?" the young girl asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Yes, actually.... a young naval officer named Lucas Peters had been on his way to his honeymoon suite when shots were heard and the sound of a young woman screaming. That is when Patty Henderson ran from her post as the securtiy officer to see the commotion and discovered Peter's body. She immediately ran to the restroom because the site of his body chopped in half was too much for her. She called the police on her cell and when she returned to the body... the top half of it was missing. Is that about everything boss?" DiNozzo asked in his 'I am on top of this' tone.

"TONY! IF I WANTED YOU TO SPREAD THE CASE AROUND I WOULD'VE SAID SO!" Gibbs yelled as loud as he could. The young girl jumped back, startled to have been the cause of such an outbreak.

"Excuse me... what is your name?" Kate asked, pushing back the two men and trying to calm the young women down.

"It's Taylor and don't worry I will cooperate in anyway," apparently she was intimidated by Gibbs, but seemed to soften up with Kate's gentle smile.

"Thank you very much Taylor. Now, who was working the shift last night between 8:00 P.M. and 1:00 A.M.?" Kate inquired hoping that Taylor would respond.

**

* * *

**

****

****

"That gentlemen, is how you do a proper investigation," Kate said with a sly smirk as they left the hotel. Things had went smooth as butter and it was all because of Kate. Taylor had cooperated very well as she said she would and was also pretty helpful.

They found out that the people working the shift were: a young women about twenty-seven name Mang-Lei June, another young women about twenty-four named Nicole Shepard and finally a middle aged man about forty-six named Lawson Mourning. Plus, from what Taylor said, Lawson was a real ass-hole.


	2. Italian Food

**OMG! I can't believe that the CMA's took over the spot of NCIS last night. Oh, well... I will get over it. Anyway, next week promises to be a good one for myself and other TATE shippers. On the previews (from what I could tell) Kate was in the shower and she opened the door a little to throw a sponge (I think) at Tony. EXCITING... I can't wait. Please review!**

* * *

"Well Gibbs, did u get the information you were hoping for?" DiNozzo asked while flashing a one-hundred watt smile at Kate. They were driving back to work and they had gotten stuck in traffic.

"Yeah, whatever." Gibbs mumbled something else and then looked out the window. He always seemed to be in such a bad mood.

"Oh my god! I am so tired of sitting in traffic. Plus, it is a hundred degrees outside!" Kate complained, hoping to catch the eye of her secret "crush".

"Oh, Kate... must you always exaggerate. It is only 95 degress out," Tony laughed.

"Tony, you are such a smart ass." Kate said as she flipped him a quick finger. Tony made a grab for the air and pretended to catch it.

"I'm make sure to add this to my collection."

"At least it is something you can afford to collect."

"Hey, I'm not the...."

"Will you two quit flirting and shut the hell up!" Gibbs yelled. Kate and Tony gave each other a startled look and traffic began to move again.

* * *

Back at the bullpen Kate went through some papers on her desk then quickly glanced at the clock on her computer screen. "7:30.... over twelve hours of work," she thought. Kate was beat and ready to go home, but she wasn't about to let Tony stay longer. It was like a little competion that had been going on all week and Kate hadn't lost once.

She once again glanced at the picture on her desk and begin to fall deeply into his eyes. "God he is so..."

"He is so what Kate?" Tony had been standing at her desk and had heard her whisper this comment.

"Tony, will you leave me alone."

"Who is this secret crush of yours?"

"I was talking about Lucas Peters. He is so... unfortunate," Kate replied with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Sure." Tony went and sat back down at his desk. He loved tormenting Kate. Although, their flirting seemed a little strange this week, kind of like Kate was distracted.

* * *

"Todd, DiNozzo... it is 8:30. You can go home," Gibbs said as he sat at his desk with his coffee.

"Are you sure boss?"

"Do you really want me to answer that DiNozzo?"

"No, I will be going now. See you tomorrow." Tony grabbed his things and followed Kate to the elevator.

"I'm beat," Tony said as they got into the elevator.

"Me too..." Kate replied. All the sudden her stomach grumbled.

"Apparently you are also hungry. How about we go get a bite to eat?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I don't know DiNozzo. I think I have had enough of you for one day." Tony knew she was joking so he tried a little harder.

"Well, okay I will just go eat at my favorite 'Italian' resteraunt by myself." He made sure to put emphasis on the word 'Italian'.

"Only if you insist." Kate walked out of the elevator and walked to the parking lot.

* * *

"I need to run by my place first Tony, if that is okay. Do you want to follow me there or wait for me at the resteraunt?"

"You are so slow so I will just go to your place... if that's alright?"

"Meet you there." Kate hopped in her car and began the journey home.

* * *

"Wow, nice place Katie." At the sound of Tony calling her Katie, Kate turned around and gave him a playful punch in the arm. Tony winced. "Is that all you got?" Kate rolled her eyes and Tony rubbed his arm.

"Thirsty?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, do you have any beer?"

"I should've known," Kate said as she tossed him a beer. "Let me go change. I will be right out."

"Okay, try and hurry. I'm starved."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Kate came out of her room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a cute navy blue top. Her hair was down and looked curly compared to its normal straight nature.

"Are you ready to go eat?" Kate asked.

" Ready when..." just then the lights flickered and went out. "When was the last time you paid you electric bill here Kate?"

"Shut up Tony. I just paid it Monday." She lifted the blinds and looked out to see that part of town's lights were out.

"Well, there goes dinner." All the sudden the lights came back on. "I take that back," Tony said. The two stood in silence for about five minutes as the lights continued to flash on and off. Eventually they stayed on.

"Maybe we can just eat here at your place?"


	3. Nausea?

**Tuesday never comes fast enough for me. I am still waiting for the new episode of NCIS. I just saw the preview and it is like I thought. Kate is in the shower and she throws a sponge at Tony. **

**I may not get a chance to update very often because we recently moved and it may be awhile before we get a computer, but I will update every chance that I can.**

**Please review and thanks to those who already have!**

* * *

"Well, I guess I got all dolled up for nothing," Kate said as she walked into the kitchen to raid her fridge and cabinets. "How does spaghetti sound?" 

"It's italian," Tony replied. Anything was good for him, as long as he got to spend time with Kate. She was so beautiful and at the same time so strong.

Kate began to make the spaghetti as Tony sat on her couch channel surfing. "Anything good on?" Kate yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you like Veggie Tales and Barney," Tony said sarcastically.

Kate joined him on the couch and handed him another beer while she drank a Diet Pepsi. She could see Tony glance at her every so often and then he would continue flipping through the channels. She arose once again to check on her food.

"It smells great," Tony said as he walked up behind her.

"Thanks. I hope you are hungry because I made a lot." Kate paused. "I usually eat the leftovers." She turned around not knowing that Tony was standing so close to her, she ran straight into him.

"Kate, are you alright?" Tony was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, just..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed Tony's lips moving closer to hers. She lifted her head slighty and felt his warm lips touch hers. Her knees began to grow weak as Tony kissed her passionately, eventually sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kate let out a low moan and was surprised to hear herself do so. No man had ever made her feel this way before.

Tony released taking a deep breath. "Well, that isn't what I expected for dinner." Kate felt her cheeks grow red as she kissed him again.

* * *

"DiNozzo, why are you late?" Gibbs barked. 

Tony had overslept. After his dinner with Kate and that amazing kiss, he had gone home daydreaming and forgot to set his alarm clock.

"Sorry Gibbs, my fault."

"No shit it's your fault! We have a case from hell here and all you can do is come in late."

That's when Tony realized that Kate wasn't at her desk. Where was she?

"So, where is Kate?"

"Down in Abby's lab. She had to talk to her about something. From the bits and pieces I heard, something to do with this guy.. I mean 'hunk' as Kate said." Tony thought that there was a hint of jealousy in Gibbs' voice and then he realized that the "hunk" was him, Anthony DiNozzo. He beamed with pride.

"Quit your smiling and get to work on those files!" Gibbs growled.

* * *

"Oh my God Abby! He is such an amazing kisser. I thought that I was going to melt. I mean, I don't think I have ever felt that feeling before." 

"What feeling? Nausea? That is what I would feel if I actually kissed Tony. He's not ugly, but he is definately not my cup of tea." Abby let out a little laugh.

"Must you always joke, even when I am trying to have a serious conversation with my best friend."

" I am your best friend? Okay, sorry. What feeling?"


	4. Food & Stomach Acid

**I can't believe I missed the episode of NCIS that I have been talking about forever! All because I moved and we didn't have cable. Someone has to fill me in on what happened. Oh also, I really need a beta. Anyone wanna volunteer?**

**Please read and review!**

**----NCIS----**

Kate entered the bullpen to see Tony sitting at his desk going through some papers.

"Mornin' Kate!" Tony seemed happy to see her.

"Hey Tony, hi agian Gibbs."

"Alright Kate, now that you have decided to join us. We need to begin questioning the people working at the hotel the night that Lucas Peters was murdered. Thankfully, the rest of his body was just found and the area has been closed off. We can start there."

Gibbs stood up and Kate and Tony grabbed their things to follow him.

**----NCIS----**

The rest of Peter's body lay next to a dumpster, partly covered in garbage bags.

"It makes no sense. Why would someone move his body? What could they have left on it?" Kate asked, apparently confused.

"Maybe they thought it would be harder for us to identify him without a head. Of course, they never thought to take his wallet out of his pocket." Tony replied. "My guess is we aren't working with a genius here."

"Maybe not Tony, maybe our murderer took his body to try and rid it of evidence on themselves." Gibbs walked slowly towards the body slipping on his gloves.

"What have we got here?"

**----NCIS----**

Back at the lab, Abby stuck the object under the microscope.

"Oh my God! That is really gross!" Abby shrieked.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Looks like pieces of food, but there also seems to be traces of stomach acid. My guess would be... puke, but who would throw up on this guy?"

"Someone who didn't make it to the restroom in time." Gibbs was on to something that apparently no one else got.

"Want to fill us in Gibbs?" Kate inquired.

"Patty Henderson said that she had a got sick after seeing Lucas' body. She is now more of a suspect than she was before."

"Can't we do a DNA test?" Tony inquired.

"Think Tony, we need something to match the DNA to." Kate rolled her eyes. She loved flirting with him.

"Which is why we are going to bring Patty in for questioning." Gibbs said as a smile slowly spread across his face.

----**NCIS----**

"So Patty... at what time did you discover the body of Lucas Peters?" Kate stared at Patty hoping to get an honest answer.

"I'd say between 11:00 and 11:20." Patty lifted her glass to get a sip of water. Kate smiled, they had all they needed from Patty right there... or so she thought.


	5. Disgraceful Noodles

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Please review!**

**----NCIS----****  
**

Kate sat at her desk occasionally checking the clock. "How long did Abby say itwould take to get DNA results?"

"I don't know, but I think Gibbs should just let us go home. I am so sleepy!" Tony said yawning.

Gibbs, Kate and Tony had been downstairs discussing the body when Ducky trailed off into one of his long, boringstories. Of course, Kate and Tony had managed to slip away.

"I wonder what Ducky is rambling on about this time?"

"Probably about when he was a young lad in the Navy and he had a friend whos body was sawed in half," Gibbs said as he exited the elevator. "You two can go home. Abby said we probably won't get the results until tomorrow."

**----NCIS----**

Kate dug through her purse in hopes of finding her keys.

"Where the hell are they?" Kate said aggitatedly slamming her purse on the hood of her car.

"Right here."

Kate turned around to see Tony standing behind her with her keys in his hand. His eyes drew her in and she just wanted to sink into them. They made her feel safe and at the same time sent a tingle down her spine.

"Stealing now are we DiNozzo?"

"I had to have a reason to come to your car."

"Oh and that is an excuse for stealing?" Kate was grinning.

"Actually, I found them on the ground right there." Tony pointed to a spot on the pavement. "How do you fit so much crap in that tiny bagthingy anyway?"

"A women never reveals her secrets," Kate teased.

Tony watched her lick her lips.

Was this an invitation?

No, it couldn't be.

Not after only one kiss.

Tony could no longer stand it. He lowered his mouth to Kate's and slipped his arms around her waist. He was surprised to find that she wasn't resisting. Instead, she was forcing her lips harder onto his and put her arms around his neck. His lips were so soft and the feel of his arms around her made her feel like she was burning. She felt so hot and could no longer resist the temptation to let her tongue enter his mouth.

**----NCIS----**

"Again, I find myself at your place eating spaghetti." Tony sat on Kate's couch with a huge bowl of leftover spaghetti and some garlic bread.

"You have a problem with it DiNozzo?" Kate sat beside Tony and slowly twisted the noddles around her fork.

"Yours looks better then mine."

"What are you talking about? They are exactly the same."

"No."

"Yes. Tony, get your fork out of my food!"

Tony wound his fork around Kate's noodles and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Wour ug wire. Wour's taspe bedder... than mine," Tony said through bites of food. "See?" He took some of his spaghetti out of his bowland fed it to Kate.

"Hmm... I believe your right." Kate slurped a noodle into her mouth. "These are noodles are disgraceful. Want them back?"

Tony wasn't that stupid. He knew this was an invitation and he greatfully accepted.


	6. The Man of Your Dreams

**Hey there everyone! **

**As you can tell by my writing, I need a beta. LOL! **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks to all my reviewers and keep reviewing.**

-----**NCIS-----**

Kate walked into work and saw Tony sitting at his desk. Clearly his mind was somewhere else. "Hey Kate!" Kate snapped around to see McGee standing behind her with a goofy look on his face.

"Hi McGee." She looked at him confused and sat down at her desk to see a huge vase of two dozen red roses. "Wow," she whispered. Kate grabbed the card that was attached.

It read: _Kate I enjoyed the spaghetti and "the dessert." __I hope that sometime we might actually make it to that Italian Resteraunt. __See you later._

_Love always,_

_The Man of Your Dreams_

Kate smiled to herself and when she realized that Gibbs was staring at her she began to blush. "Hi Gibbs."

"Kate, men should be the last thing on your mind. Abby has the results and she said we would probably all be surprised by the results. She said she needs to see us in her lab A.S.A.P."

**-----NCIS-----**

"So what your saying Abbs is that we have no match?"

"That's right. I am afraid you guys have nothing on Patty Henderson. What else did you ask her the other night Kate?"

"Not much. I thought all I needed was DNA. She did say something about Lawson Mourning."

"What did she say?" Tony inquired.

"Umm... something about him being a little edgy. He kept leaving the hotel like he was waiting for something. I wonder why I never thought about this until now. I mean it is so obv..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Kate. Let's go find Lawson." Gibbs interupted.

**-----NCIS-----**

"Can I help you? Oh. It's you guys again."

"Hi Taylor. What shift does Lawson have today?"

"This one. Why is something wrong?"

"That is personal business. Where is he?"

"Probably on the forth floor. Doing some cleaning or something."

-----**NCIS-----**

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Lawson?"

"Yeah, what is it? Who is this?"

"They're coming!"

"Oh no!"


	7. The Pink Panther

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I had to put it in to tie things together. I hope this one is better.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-----NCIS-----**

Tony, Gibbs, and Kate were standing in the elevator waiting patiently to reach the forth floor.

"1...2...3..." Tony counted out each floor as they went up. All the sudden they stopped and the lights went off.

"What the hell!" Gibbs cried.

"Why'd we stop? We are only on the third floor." There was a hint of worry in Kate's voice.

A low light emmited from Gibbs' hand. "Always carry a flashlight." Gibbs looked around him and saw that Tony was standing awfully close to Kate. Plus, he had his hand on the small of her back. "What is going on between those two?" he wondered. He turned back around to look at the buttons when suddenly the elevator came back to life.

"Thank the lord." Tony said, immediatly removing his hand from Kate's back.

**-----NCIS-----**

The elevator doors opened on the forth floor. Looking down the hall, Tony saw no one. "You think he may be in one of the rooms?"

"Probably not. Most of them have do not disturb signs on the door."

"Wait!" Kate walked quickly down the hall following a man in uniform.

"Is that Lawson?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but I am about to find out. Hey you, stop." Kate continued to follow the man and Tony and Gibbs followed her. The man broke into a run.

-----**NCIS-----**

They had all split up to catch this guy who Kate assumed was Lawson. She was on the fifth floor searching for him. She was pretty exhausted. She had checked every room with no luck.

"Kate?" Kate immediatly stopped. The unfamiliar scratchy voice freaked her out. She turned around and suddenly came face to face with a old man.

"Are you Lawson Mourning?" Kate grabbed her cell phone.

"What if I am?" In his hand he held a stone which he used to knock Kate unconcous.

-----**NCIS-----**

"I've searched everywhere Gibbs. No Lawson."

"Where's Kate? I told her to meet us here at 3:30."

"Not sure. I figured she would be here by now."

"Hmm... I will try her cell."

_Dudu-dudu,-dudu-dudu-dudu,-dudu-du-du,-du-du-du-du-du._

Tony jerked his head to the sound of the ringing phone. It was definately Kate's cell. It rang to the tune of the Pink Panther. He walked around the corner to see Kate's cell phone lying on the ground. "Gibbs! Look at this!" Gibbs hurried around the corner.

"What now DiNozzo? I don't have time for your games."

"No game Gibbs. Kate's cell phone. She never goes anywhere without it."

**-----NCIS-----**

Gibbs was driving as Tony sat in the passengers seat looking upset.

"You said she was trying to dial a number?" Gibbs broke the silence.

"Yeah. The number 6 was punched on her phone, but I checked her contacts and none of the numbers start with 6."

"What about speed dial?"

"I never thought of that. Hold on." Tony abosorbed himself in searching the address book once more. He stopped looking smug and yet surprised.

"Who is it?"

"All is says is... my sweetie."

"Why would she call her boyfriend if she was in trouble? Let me see that." Before Tony could stop him Gibbs grabbed Kate's phone and called 'her sweetie'. Immediatly Tony's cell began to ring.

Tony smiled. "Coincidence?"


	8. Barney Bag

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

"It kind of reminds me of the Barney bag, except it's the body bag." Gibbs looked at Abby, definately clueless. "Come on Gibbs. Don't tell me you never watched Barney. You know whenthey sing, 'what's in the Barney bag?' Now it's 'what's in the body bag?'" Abby continued to hum. 

"You have the most confusing mind ever."

"Why thank you."

* * *

"So Gibbs, who is going to open it?" 

"That Tony is now your privilage."

"What! It could be filled with Anthrax or a bomb."

"Tony, be logical. If it was a bomb... you would hear it ticking. If it was Anthrax... no one would spend that much money to try and kill you."

"I feel so loved." Carefully Tony unzipped the body bag and out rolled a head. "Holy shit!" Gibbs glared at Tony. "I meant... holy cow!"

"Damn it, that is not why I was eyeing you DiNozzo! You forgot something."

"What?" Tony looked around and then noticed his hands. "Gloves?"

* * *

"So Duck, you think this is Lawson?" 

"Why Anthony, I know so. Abby ran through the hotel personell and found a picture of Mr. Lawson. It is him."

"There goes our only lead. I mean.... we though that he murdered Peters and we also thought that he..."

"He what?"

"Had Kate."

* * *

Tony shoved open the door to the bullpen and marched up to Gibbs' desk. "You said we would find her! You told me that it would take no time at all and here we are. Six hours later." 

"DiNozzo, I have two dead men on my hands, a missing agent, and a murderer on the loose. I have my priorities and Kate is my number one, but with no leads there is nothing I can do! If you think you can run this case better than me then you let me know now... that way I can put you in your place."

"You know what Gibbs?" Gibbs gave Tony an evil glare.

"What?"

"If you won't get off your ass and find her... then I will."


	9. No Cat Woman

**In case you haven't noticed by now... I like using TV characters in my chapter titles. The Pink Panther, the Barney Bag, No Cat Woman. LOL.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Kate's head was pounding and she felt extremely dizzy. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered. Her hands were tied together as were her feet. What was she leaning up against? Kate tried to turn her head, but when she did a horrible pain shot through her body. It made her want to throw up.

"Comfy Kate?" Kate stared into the darkness at the figure approaching her. This was definately no man. Her body looked flawless. Every man would fall at her feet and most likely never be able to get up again. She had that dangerous cat woman look to herexcept once she got into the light.

That is whenKate realized who she was. She was no cat woman.

* * *

Tony hands gripped the steering wheel. He was afraid, deathly afraid. With no Lawson, who was the killer? Whoever they were Tony was going to kill them with his bear hands. What if they hurt Kate? That was out of the question. Kate could take care of herself. She was strong and beautiful and....

"Okay Tony, get a grip." He said this aloud as he pulled up to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey Tayl.. your not Taylor."

"No. I be Mang-Lei. I help you?"

"Yeah, I am Special Agent DiNozzo. I was wondering if Taylor is around here anywhere? "

"No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Right then. I need to take a look at your files. I need to find out where she lives."

"She not home."

"You said you didn't know where she was." Tony was beginning to get frustrated.

"I know she not home. I think she go out of town."

"Why?"

"To see friend of course. They go to dark place where they have lots of fun." Mang-Lei laughed.

"You really need a man. Umm, do you know where this 'dark place' is."

"Yes."

"Where!" Tony was really pissed.

"Down town in the other hotel."

"You said she went out of town. Never mind, thanks. I think."

"You welcome! Come soon!"

* * *

"So you killed Peters and Lawson?"

"Now Kate. Do you think I am stupid enough to admit to that?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Even if I did say I killed them it wouldn't matter."

"Now I know you are stupid. If you killed two men and kidnapped a special agent... you are going to spend some time in prison."

"That is where you are wrong Kate. You won't get out of here alive to tell anyone who killed Lawson and Lucas. My poor dear Lucas. He was the love of my life."

"You were the one in the Honeymoon Suite. His new wife?"

"Very good Kate. You catch on quickly."

"Why did you kill him if you loved him?"

"I didn't."


	10. Honeymoon Suite

**I am trying to put up as many chapters as possible before I go back home tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Keep reviewing.**

* * *

"The other hotel down town? What the hell is she talking about?" Tony thought about what Mang-Lei had said. He had been driving around down town for half an hour and it was getting dark out. "How did she know that she went to a dark place anyway?" Tony paused. "A dark place! I know where Kate is." Tony made a quick U-turn and almost ran into a light pole.

* * *

"If you didn't murder Lucas then who did? Lawson?"

"All your questions will be answered in time. I need Mang-Lei to call."she trailed off into a whisper.

"Who is supposed to call you?"

"No one. Why are you being so nosy?"

"It is part of my job."

"Of course it is."

* * *

Tony's car came to a halt outside an old, abandoned hotel. The bricks were falling off and the stairs to the door were beginning tocrumble.

"It's dark, down town and it is or at least was a hotel." Tony thought. He put his cell to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hey Gibbs. This is DiNozzo..... I think I may have found Kate."

"Yeah, down town at the old Tanyard Palace."

"Right. Down Town. Be here in fifteen?"

"Should I go in?"

"I can't just wait around."

"Okay. I understand. Be inconspicuous. Whatev..."

Tony took his phone away from his ear and stared at it. "The asshole hung up on me."

* * *

_Dum-dum-dum. Dum-dum-dum._

"What the hell is that?" Kate was kind of startled by the sound of Taylor's cell phone.

"Mang-Lei?"

"I get him to come."

"I didn't want him to come."

"You said tell himyou out of town."

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to come."

"He not that smart. He no find you."

"I should have got Nicole to help me." She aggravately flipped her phone shut.

"I guess there is a change of plans. Don't worry Kate. The fun will begin soon enough."

* * *

"Come on Gibbs hurry up. I can't wait much longer." Tony had been standing outside the building for ten minutes, but it felt like forever.

"That's it. I am going in." As Tony opened the door it made a low creaking sound. He looked down the hallway and realized that the Tanyard Palace was ten floors with at least seven rooms on each floor. "Shit! I could be here forever." He looked around for some kind of lead when he noticed Kate's jacket on the floor by the stairs. Quickly he ran over, picked it up and began to climb the stairs.

Once he had reached the second floor he looked around for another clue and saw nothing. He continued to the third floor, then the forth and then the fifth. Still nothing until he reached floor number six. At the end of the hallway there was something shining on one of the doors.

_**Honeymoon Suite**_


	11. Weak Ankles & Knees

**I wonder why I didn't ask this before, but did NCIS come on this past Tuesday? Cause when I looked at the usual channel, something else was on. It was like MercyMe singing and stuff. I was mad! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**

Kate had drifted off to sleep and awoke with a start when she heard someone quietly calling her name. She could see the figure standing by the door with a gun in their hand. It was definately a man, but she felt groggy so she couldn't be sure. Carefully, she studied his features and her face lit up when she realized who it was. Finally, someone had come to help.

"Gibbs!"

"Quiet Kate. We don't want to let anyone know I'm here. McGee is standing outside the door to make sure that no one just marches in."

"You actually believe McGee could take down anyone that came at him?"

"I see your point. Let's hurry." Gibbs ran over to Kate and untied her feet then her hands. Her ankles and wrist looked like they had been bleeding. Kate realized what he was staring at and spoke up.

"Struggling to get out. Taylor has kept me here all day."

"So it was Taylor?"

"Yeah. Did you know that she is officially Mrs. Lucas Peters?"

"No she isn't."

"Yes Gibbs. She told me so. Why didn't we ever check out his newlywed in the first place?"

"Taylor is not Taylor Peters. He married a woman named Olivia Thorton or Peters... whatever."

"Than why would Taylor say she married him?"

"That is what we need to find out. Come on." Gibbs helped Kate to her feet, but she fell back down again.

"Sorry, haven't used my legs all day. Plus my ankles are killing me and I feel like I...."

"Kate what's wrong?" While sitting on the ground Kate turned her head, moved over a little and then got sick. She sat there for a minute looking dazed and then passed out.

"Kate. Kate wake up. McGee get in here!" McGee flung open the door and rushed in.

"What's wrong boss?"

"Kate's passed out. I need to go find DiNozzo. You stay with her in case..." Gibbs paused. He was staring at a glass of water sitting on the floor next to a pile of papers. The water looked cloudy like some kind of drug had been dropped into it. "McGee, keep your eye on this glass of water. Guard it with your life."

"Boss, I really don't think it is going to walk away."

"You've been hanging around DiNozzo too much. Watch out for Kate and this glass of water."

"Okay."

"Oh and McGee."

"Sir?"

"If anything happens to Kate... I will fire you and then kill you. Got it?" McGee gulped, but shook his head vigorously to prove that he got the point.

* * *

Tony slowly stepped though the door that had '**_Honeymoon Suite_**' on the door. He looked around and saw someone laying on the ground. It was a woman, possibly Kate. He ran over to her quickly.

"Kate?"

"Guess again lover boy." Taylor lifted her head up and then knocked Tony off his feet by using her leg to kick him behind the knees. He landed on the floor akwardly and layed there unconcious.

"I knew I always made guys weak in the knees, but this is a bit much." Taylor got up off the floor and strutted out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	12. Knock on Wood

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I still need a Beta if anyone is interested. I will have antoher story out within the next few weeks called _With the Whole Team Watching_. I wrote it around Christmas time, but left it at my other house. Long story... don't ask. **

**Please review! I am really disappointed to see that I have very few reviews compared to other people. Maybe I need to make a quota. Nah, I am not that mean... or am I? Ha ha ha ha ha! (That's my evil laugh.) Now on with the show, I mean story. w/e **

**

* * *

**

Gibbs walked around with his gun in hand. Still no sign of DiNozzo or Taylor. He was worried... really worried. Mostly about Kate. Whatever was in that glass of water could have horrible side effects. It scared him to think that his team was in so much danger. Sure it was nothing new, but damn... enough is enough. His thoughts began to take over his mind and a migrane started to swarm. "Hell... just what I need. What I really need is some kind of lead." Then there is was. "I never liked the phrase knock on wood." Gibbs laughed to himself and entered the room.

* * *

"God my head is killing me." Kate sat up to see McGee staring at her strangely. "Do I have something on my face or in my hair?" Kate waited a few seconds. "McGee? Earth to probie!" 

"Huh... oh yeah sorry Kate. I was just thinking about Gibbs and DiNozzo. Wondering if they are okay." He glanced at the glass of fuzzy water sitting by the wall. "Kate, did you drink this?" McGee lifted the glass. Carefully Kate eyed the water and suddenly a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"I sure as hell hope not."

"Why is that?"

"Because McGee. In case you don't recognize the stringy white fluid... that's semen."

"Okay. That is extremely... horrific."

"Kinda glad you aren't Tony right now."

"What brought up Tony? The semen?" McGee looked absolutely confused.

"Yeah. Tony has an erotic mind beyond compare. He would probably say something totally carnal right now."

"See your point."

* * *

"Hey Duck-man. What's up?" Abby bounced in to the morgue seeming overly giddy. 

"Why hello Abigail. Finished processing the data already?"

"Actually Ducky, there wasn't much to process. Gibbs had me chasing geese."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see. He wanted me to find out what kind of knife slash saw thingy helped decapitate Lawson, but I thought of something. Why does that really matter? What we really need is the rest of Lawson's body. With the indicated marks... I know just where it is."

"Yes Abigail. I see exactly where this is leading."


	13. Available Babysitter

**Did the last chapter confuse you? Don't worry I am kinda confused myself, but all will be revealed sooner or later.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

"DiNozzo wake your ass up now!" Gibbs shook Tony furiously. Still quite groggy Tony opened his eyes. "What the hell happened to you? And I thought I told you to wait until McGee and I arrived?"

"I couldn't wait Gibbs. I was so worried about Kate. She could've been dead, wounded, hurt, whatever. I had to get in here and lucky me... I still haven't found her. She is a member of the team Gibbs and she's much too precious... to this team." Tony blushed slightly realizing his slip up.

"Well your rushing didn't help you. It is alright though. Kate is alright. McGee is sitting with her right now on a few floors up. She passed out, but I think that she will be just fine."

"You left her with the probie? You really think that he is going to be able to keep Kate and himself out of harm's way?"

"No. I needed a babysitter and Kate was the only one available."

"Geeze Gibbs. You always have jokes. Anway, are syou sure Kate is okay?"

"Tony, I am tired of telling you that she is fine." Gibbs extended his hand and helped Tony to his feet.

* * *

Kate pushed herself up off the floor with her arms and McGee's help. "Thanks probie. Now let's go."

"Wait Kate."

"What now?" Kate sound exasperated.

"I have to take this glass with me." He motioned to the se-water that was sitting on the floor.

"Really McGee... that is scary and gross. Don't you have enough semen of your own? Nevermind. Don't answer that question. You get to carry it."

"Okay." McGee grabbed the glass carefully. He didn't want to be fired, killed or God knows what else, anytime soon. He was following Kate out the door when he ran into her. Thankfully he didn't spill any of the water. "Kate? What are you doing?"

"McGee, get back through the door. Someone is coming."

"As you wish." Kate snatched McGee's gun from the holster inside his jacket.

"Hands up now!" She had the gun pointed at the not one, but two people walking down the hall.

"Kate?"

"Gibbs? DiNozzo?" She lowered her weapon and waited for the two to hobble over.


	14. Through the Drinking Glass

**I finally am putting up the next chapter. I am sorry this story is moving so slow, but writers block is hard to get out of.**

**

* * *

**

"Kate! Thank God your alright. I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?" Tony ran over and gave Kate a warm, loving embrace."I'm fine Tony. Thanks for asking." She kinda shoved him away, afriad to be under Gibbs watchful eye.

"It's okay Kate... he knows."

"And just because I know DiNozzo, it doesn't mean that I want to see PDA everytime I turn around." McGee stood silently, glass in hand, utterly confused.

"God McGee. I can't believe you kept that glass." A look of disgust became planted on Kate's face.

"I told 'em to Kate. Glad to see you know how to follow order McGee. Now I have a feeling that I can trust you."

"Gibbs, if you only knew what was in that glass."

"Kate, I do know. I figured it out while walking down the hall with Tony. Now just to find out who it is."

"With Tony?" Kate laughed. "That's promising. Of all the people." She gave Tony a playful nudge and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"PDA!"

"Sorry Gibbs." Tony let his arm drop to his side, but not without allowing to slide over Kate's ass.

* * *

"Please explain to me Gibs why we are going back to HQ instead of staying and looking for Taylor. She has murdered two people." They were standing outside of the abandoned hotel, fixing to get into their cars. Kate was going to ride with Tony while McGee was going to ride with Gibbs.

"Because Tony, I have a hunch that Taylor isn't our main player. Plus, she knew we were coming. She is already gone."

"A hunch Gibbs?" Tony refrained a smirk.

"Shut up DiNozzo and get in your damn car." They all climbed into their vehicles and Tony let Gibbs pull out first. Kate was staring expressionlessly out the window as tiny rain drops began to form water puddles on the windows.

"Kate, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"She didn't kill him you know. She wouldn't do that because she loved him. I think that she was jealous."

"Kate hun. Who are you talking about?"

"TAYLOR! Haven't you heard a word that I've said?" Tony pulled away shocked. Why was this such a touchy subject for her? It scared him to see her this worked up.

* * *

"How did you find it? Where did you find it?" McGee looked amazed.

"Well, there was gravel in his hair. Plus, his ear was kinda scraped up, like he'd been dragged. It all seemed kinda hinky to me so the Duck-man and I just followed the clues and found his body behind this very building. In the dumpster actually. I never really understand what is so great about dumpsters. Now coffins... that's another story."

"Truth be told Abby, I am glad to see you work well in the field and in the lab." Gibbs had appeared in the morgue almost like magic, looking both tired and awake at the same time. Under his eyes were noticeable bags, but he walked with the posture of a man seriously caffinated.

"You know Gibbs, sometimes I think you are a wizard."

"Why is that Abbs?"

"Because a lot of times you just appear out of nowhere, scaring the pants of people, plus you are still alive after all that caffine you take in from coffee."

"Appearing out of nowhere is part of my sneaky charm and you are still alive after all those Caff-Pows."

"Don't turn into DiNozz with all those 'it's part of my charm' things."

"Forget it. Anyway, I need you to run another DNA test."

"Sure thing Gibbo. What am I working with this time? Fingernails, salivia... blood?" Abby sounded hopeful at the last one.

"You creep me out sometimes Abby. None of the above though. Try semen."

"Marvelous," Abby said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's things like this that really just make my day."

* * *

**This chapter seemed a lot longer in my notebook. Hmm... maybe I should try to write longer ones. You think?**

**Please review!**


	15. Not Lawson

**I finally updated! So sorry it took so long. I now have a computer at home so this may become a more frequent thing.**

* * *

Abby sat a contently at one of her many lab instruments while rock music blared from a computer. From what Kate could tell she was working with the glass of semen and water. "God, I swear that is totally revolting!" Kate exclaimed, startling Abby.

"Gee Kate. Give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

"Sorry Abbs. So whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I'm just extracting this semen from the water so that I can make sure to get an accurate DNA sample. I really think it belongs to Lawson, but what it's doing in this glass... I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

A yawn escaped Kate's lips as she went through some information on Taylor. It was 11:30 and she was completely exhausted from being 'held captive'. As always, Gibbs held no sympathy, urging her to continue working.

"How you feeling over there Kate?" Tony sat wide awake at his desk, chowing down on french fries he had decided to go pick up at McDonalds.

"Do you haveany idea how much fat is in those? You'll die from clogged arteries or obesiety or something," Kate explained.

"Come on Kate. They're not that bad. I bet you haven't had a fry in decades," Tony came up to her, playfully trying to feed her a french fry.

"Damn it! Tony please quit!" Kate said aggravatedly, shoving his hand away.

"So-rry!" Tony retorted, dragging out the word. Kate could tell by the look on his face that he was hurt.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really wiped out, ready to go home. All in all it equals grumpy."

"In that case, I'll leave you alone and just to save my life, I'll trash the fries."

"Glad," Kate laughed.

Interrupting there fooling around Gibbs entered the bullpen looking quite aggitated. "Kate, McGee, DiNozzo... go home! Abby said we won't have the information until late tonight. She is going to work double overtime. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning. Damn," Gibbs grumbled, looking a bit fatigued.

"Are you sure Gibbs? I mean, DNA testing normally doesn't take that long," Kate said.

"Kate, you have been here ever since we found you, working you ass off."

_Wow, Gibbs does care._ Kate looked kind of shocked. "Sure?"

"Yeah. Plus, Abby already tested Lawson's DNA with the semen... no match."

"You're shittin' me?" Tony said, literally out of words. "Who el... else could it... be?"

"No Tony, I'm not 'shittin' you. We're thinking maybe it's Peters'," Gibbs replied. "Now get going before I put you all on permanent vacation!"

* * *

Kate reached to unlock her car door, but pulled back as pain shot through every muscle in her arm. "Damn," Kate mumbled, rubbing her aching muscles.

"You okay Kate?" Tony walked over to her car, looking concerned. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'm fine, really. I just need to get home and rest." Once again she reached to unlock the door, but nearly passed out from the pain.

"Kate!" Tony caught her under the arms right before she hit the ground. "Let me give you a ride home. We can have leftover spaghetti," he joked.

Finally Kate gave in. "If your sure you don't mind?"

"It would be my pleasure. Do you want me to stop by the movie store? I hear The Notebook is really good."

"You... watch a chick flick?" Kate laughed.

"Well, they have sex in the movie so..."

"Ugh, you are so gross," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "How about Taxi with Jimmy Fallon and Queen Latifa? It is supposed to be hilarious."

"As you wish," Tony replied, holding open his car door.


	16. Too Good to Be True

**Finally got a computer at home! I am so happy. It is kinda slow and it will be until next Tuesday when we get DSL. Also, I finally saw that episode of NCIS I wanted to see... the one where Kate throws a sponge at Tony, _Terminal Leave_. Wasn't as good as _Chained_ or _Doppelganger_, but good all the same.**

**Spoiler: small spoiler in this chapter for the movie _Without a Paddle_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies, characters mentioned... etc. etc. etc.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**Oh, and I am really sorry if these next few chapters suck. It's my first... well, you'll see. SORRY!

* * *

**

"Are you sure the movie store is even open at..." Kate paused to check her watch. "12:19?"

"Finally, somebody didn't use military time," Tony said. "But you are right. I realized that they aren't open this late, except for drop offs. We can always order something on pay-per-view."

"Sounds like a plan. So, are we headed to my place or yours?" Kate asked, not recognizing the street they were on.

"Yours. It's a shortcut I found last week after I went by the coffee shop," Tony explained.

"Why were you going to my house last week? We weren't..." Kate paused once again, choosing her words carefully. " We weren't together last week."

"Did I say last week? I meant last... day. That's the Italian way of saying yesterday." Tony tried his best to cover up.

"Right," Kate laughed. "Wait Tony, I was kidnapped 'last' day."

"Oh look. We're here!" Tony cried, quickly changing the subject.

"Where's the fire?" Kate chuckled, exiting the vehicle and extracting the key to her apartment from her purse.

Kate threw her sweater onto the couch as she walked through the door with Tony in tow. "I'm gonna go change okay?"

"No problem. I will look for a good movie on pay-per-view or I could fix something to eat. Which?"

"I'm not really all that hungry and I have to assume you aren't becuase of all those fries. So I guess just find a movie. Make sure it's one that I'd like. Please."

Tony took a step forward. "You'll love it... I promise." He slowly ran his hand down her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks. Well, gotta change now." Kate slwoly walked to her room, grabbing her sweater off the couch as she went.

Sitting down on the couch, Tony picked up the remote and began to channel surf, hoping to find something good on pay-per-view. "God that movie was so awesome," Tony whispered.

"What movie?" Kate asked sneaking up behind him.

"Holy cow! You scared me!" Tony yelped, dropping the remote.

"Sorry. What movie?" she repeated.

"Friday Night Lights. You look hot." Kate had on a pair of red flannel pants, a white tank top with the word _NAVY_ across it, also in red, while her hair was tied in a sloppy bun.

"Thanks. So whats on?"

"Thanks... that's the only reaction I get," Tony sat looking sad, trying his best to give Kate puppy dog eyes. She returned his gaze with a blank stare. "Okay. _Without a Paddle, Spiderman 2, The Forgotten, The Cookout _and_ Cellular. _Which would you like to watch?"

Kate sat down by Tony, laying her head on his shoulder. "How about _Without a Paddle_? I'm in the mood for a late night funny."

"Same here. Hey look! It's coming in about five minutes. aren't we lucky?"

"Yeah. It gives me just enough time to fix some popcorn," Kate said, scrambling to the kitchen.

" I thought you weren't hungry?" Tony tagged along behind her.

"I'm not. I just want to eat something."

"Wow. You actually eat something not completely healthy and you eat when your aren't hungry." Tony gave a low whistle, followed by a clicking of his tongue.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet DiNozzo. It's plain popcorn. No butter, salt, etc."

"Shoulda know it was too good to be true. I'll go sit down and let you know when the movie starts."

Kate sat down right when the movie came on and once again she laid her head on Tony's shoulder. As soon as she did this, Tony hopped up off the couch. "Gotta turn off the kitchen light. It'll make it seem kinda like a movie theater. Plus, I like the dark."

"Whatever floats your boat DiNozzo," Kate giggled, stuffing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

"I can't believe they are actually going to go through with it," Kate said.

"Well, you know how wild and crazy they are," Tony replied.

"Even after he died?"

"It was kinda like his last wish. You have to respect that."

"Yeah. It was kind of funny how the combination to the lock was 38-24-36, just like the woman on the wall." The movie had been on for about twenty minutes and already Kate had laughed and cried(sorta).

"Are those numbers anywhere close to yours?" Tony teased, running his hands down Kate's bare arms.

Kate felt shivers rush up and down her spine as she closed her eyes, saving the feeling like memory foam... it always remembers your shape and always soft to the touch. She never wanted to forget the feel of his touch. His soft hands sent a tingling sensation chorusing throughout her entire body, leaving an imprint on every part of her skin. "Wow," Kate whispered, her eyes still closed.

Tony carefully lifted Kate's chin to where he stared into her eyes. "If just a touch made you shiver like that, then I wonder what a kiss will do," Tony said.

"You are treading on dangeroud ground DiNozzo. Do you want to have to give me CPR tonight?"

"That is a risk I'll have to take, besides I want to give you so much more than just CPR." Tony planted a light kiss on Kate's lips. "Had to test it first. May I continue?" Tony didn't need an answer. This time when his mouth touched Kate's, it was more passionate, magical.

"Stop," Kate said, surprising Tony. "I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Your joking right?" Tony sounded a bit concerned.

"Partially," Kate replied and then whispered something in Tony's ear. She could almost see his eyes pop out of his head.


	17. I Love You Too

_I think I wouldn't feel quite as light headed in my room,_ was what Kate had whispered in Tony's ear. She laughed as he shook head, checking to make sure his brain was comprehending well.

"Did I hear you right?" Tony inquired, shocked.

"Depends on what you heard," Kate answered. Carefully he lifted her up off the couch, carried her to her room and placed her on the bed as if she were a delicate flower. "Make love to me Tony." The way she said this, it sounded as if she were gasping for air.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, running his hands over her cheeks.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Please," she whimpered. Tony leaned over to kiss her lightly, but apparently Kate had other plans. Instead of excepting the light kiss, she pulled him into a lip-lock that oozed with longing.

Kate stood up and began to remove her shirt, but Tony stopped her. "If this is what you really want..." he paused, searching for the right words. "If you want this, then I want you to enjoy every minute of it." Tony slid his hands down Kate's sides. Kate kissed Tony and awaited his first move.

* * *

After Tony had turned off the living room TV, all the lights and lit a few candles scattered aimlessly around the room, he returned to Kate.

Sliding his hands up her shirt, he gently massaged her sides, feeling himself grow more excited with ever touch. He wondered what it would feel like; her skin on his, tangled in each others arms, making love until the sun came up. He was snapped back into the here and now as Kate began to squirm with anticipation. Raising her arms, Tony lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room, silently hoping it hadn't landed on the flame of a candle. He stared longlingly at her perfect figure. He was awaiting this as much as she was.

"May I?" Kate tugged his shirt off hurriedly and discarded it, as he had hers. Running hers hands over his smooth body, she realized how estatic she had become. A smile slowly crept onto her face. She couldn't wait to feel the strength of his body. If he could take her out in the gym, although he always held back, she just wondered what he could do inside of her. Would he hold back? "He better not," she thought.

Tony quickly spun her around to unhook her bra, hoping to free her from the only contraption that separated their torsos. As Kate's bra dropped to the floor, Tony ran his hands across her stomach, eventually working his way to her breasts. He felt her body relax and then tense up every time he moved his hands. Spinning her around once again, he felt her bare skin on his. Sweat was dripping from every pore on his body, but he didn't care. He had been dreamt of this moment since the first time he had laid eyes on Kate. He felt her heart beat. It wasn't beating slow, but instead, it was beating at lighting speed. Together, the beating of their hearts made music. Everything was as he had imagined it... even better. He could smell Kate's _Ocean Breeze_ shampoo as she laid her head as his chest; as her beautiful brown hair swept over every muscle of his chest, opening up his senses to everything.

Lifting up her head, Kate gazed into his vibrant green eyes. It was as if looking into them helped her see what was to come. She knew by this one glance that for sure, his skirt chasing days were over. She was the only one on his mind at this moment and he was the only one on hers. Although, for some reason, words of Gibbs found their way in. "Eyes can lie Kate." _Shut up! Shut up!_ She shook her head slightly, bouncing the words out of her thoughts. She saw Tony raise his hand, running it through her hair. She moved her mouther closer to his lips and with the faintest touch, she could've swore she saw fireworks. The moment she had dreamt of since the first time she laid eyes on Tony was finally here. As Tony rubbed his hands across her bare back, she felt like her skin was melting, shedding it like a snake. Leaving her pure and untouched by any other being.

The kiss that had started out slow was now rough and filled with desire. Tony pinned Kate down onto the bed as she hurriedly removed his remaining clothes. Seeing Tony there, in all his glory, sent Kate into frenzy ofwhite-hot-desire. She wanted him more than anything. Tony, returning the favor, yanked off Kate's flannel pants and then removed her lacy thong with his teeth.

As his lips touched her inner thighs, Kate felt like she was already going to explode. Never in her life, had she wanted someone so much. Kate sat there, almost helplessly, as Tony kissed and caressed his way back up to her mouth, stopping to suckle her left breast, which made her squirm. Before he reached her mouth, he stopped again to leave a temporary mark on her neck that he had been there. It couldn't be hidden from anyone, especially him. For as long as it was there, he would be reminded of this moment; the moment his dreams came true.

Lightly laying his body on top of Kate's, he drove his erection deep into her core. Hearing her let out a gasp, he stopped and serached her face for signs of pain. Once she had nodded her head as a sign to continue, Tony began to drive them both into a world of sheer ecstasy. With every push of his body, Tony felt Kate's walls tighten, helping them both reach that one point of pure love and desire.

Kate knew that she would never again feel anything like this with any other man. Every time Tony's body moved, Kate could tell that he was not only trying to pleasure himself, but her as well. After a while, her breathing began to come in short gasps... almost not coming out at all. Rubbing her arms over Tony's back, Kate felt the sweat that spilled out of his body. She knew that her body was equally as drenched, leaving her feeling hot and sticky. Not realizing what she was doing, Kate dug her nails into Tony skin, leaving long red trails down his back and torso. She knew that later, this would be a reminder of what had went on between them, the thoughts they had shared, the movements that had sent them straight toward that moment of pure satisfaction, when nothing else in the entire world had mattered.

"Kate," Tony moaned. He kissed her roughly as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her body. He felt as if he knew everything about her. It was as if touching her released all of her secrets, spreading them through the air where they were completely ledgible. Reading the expressions on her face, he saw times of hurt and anguish, sadness and sorrow, joy and liveliness, and at that very second... pure passion, heat, and desire. He knew that in just a short amount of time, it would all be over, but he didn't want it too. He wished that this moment could last forever. He knew otherwise.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Kate climaxed, followed by Tony. It had been just as she imagined it all those times... utterly wonderful and magical. They kissed each other breathlessly, still holding in untamed amounts of want and need. "All this time," Kate said, "that is what I've been missing." Tony layed there, silent as the grave, contemplating whether to release what he believed to be the only secret he had left.

Giving into his own temptation, Tony whispered something in Kate's ear. It caused an eruption of passion to escape... leading up to the event of another round of love making that fulfilled their deepest fantasies. "I love you too," Kate mumbled.


	18. Kate Smirks Too

**Spoiler: _Conspiracy Theory _(In authors note)**

**Okay, I know. It has been like two zillion years since I updated this story. I am so sorry. Although, this chapter is not the best, kinda consider it a filler... no, not a filler. Actually, I am not sure what you would call it.**

**Anyways, I have recently changed my favorite episode (once again) to _Conspiracy Theory_! That is like the best episode ever. I loved it. I believe there were some Gabby and Tate hints in that one. Gabby: 1) When Gibbs kissed Abby's finger after she got a cut, she said it felt much better. 2) She called him "her" Silver Haired Fox. Hmm... sounds like a pet name to me. Tate: 1)When Tony asked her about the Catholic School-girl uniform, you know he wanted sex. Although he always wants sex, us Tate people have to look at the Tate side of the plot. 2) The entire episode basically. **

**I think that my favorite parts had to be the Abby blow-up doll... so funny when Tony took the instruction manual and the part when Kate and Tony sent those e-mails to Gibbs. At least Kate got off the hook, considering she wasn't the only one who now has a sexy picture... ROTFLOL!**

**This chapter is in Kate's POV. I thought it would work out better that way. Enjoy!**

**Read and review plz! **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kate!" Abby yelled from across the bullpen in her normal perky voice. "How was your night?" Abby sounded as if she knew something... something important and secret. Which of course, secrets were dangerous when put in the hands of Abby. She was almost as good with blackmailing people as Tony... almost.

"Hi Abby," I replied a bit nervously._ She knows something. What is it?_

"Gibbs, may I borrow Kate for a moment? It's very important."

_Please say no Gibbs. He'll say no. We have too much work to do._

"Make sure to hurry Abby," I heard Gibbs grumble. _Damn you Gibbs._ "We have a lot of work to do." _Half right._ "Which reminds me Abbs... results?"

"Oh yeah. Umm... bring everyone down to my lab in about fifteen minutes," Abby said hurriedly, pulling me out of the bullpen.

"Abby, what the hell is going on?" I asked. By this point, I was getting very scared.

"Not here. Wait until we're down in my lab." Okay, now... I was freaked out beyond reason. Abby usually has no issue with telling stuff to the world. This had to be big and truth be told, it scared the hell out of me.

* * *

Down in the lab, I sat stagnantly, awaiting my fate. I watched as Abby ran over to her computer and turned on some light rock music. Well, at least I could assume that she wasn't mad at me. Although, I wouldn't be sure what she could be mad at me for. She stared at me for a minute. I was fidgiting, something she reveled in. I hardly ever fidgited and when I did, Abby loved it. Finally, she pulled out the stool opposite me and sat down.

"I can't believe you did it!" Abby yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I queried. "I haven't done anything wrong." _At least nothing I can remember... unless. No, she can't know. _

"Oh, I didn't say it was wrong. You know that smirk Tony wears on his face?"

_Why did she just change the subject? What did this have to do with smirking?_ "Which one?" I laughed, trying to play along.

"The one that says something like, 'I just got totally laid.' That one?"

"Yeah, I know the one." I was so lost. _Where is all this going?_

"That's the one he decided to wear to work today."

"Are you going somewhere with this Abbs?" I asked impatiently. I was confused, totally and completely confused.

"Everyone knows that you and Tony are together and he doesn't go around sleeping with just anybody. Okay... that was like the biggest lie I've ever told," Abby joked.

"You think I slept with Tony?" I can't believe she would think that. Although it was true, I wasn't about to let her know it. "He is probably only smirking like that to make everyone think that I had sex with him last night," I said, trying extremely hard to cover the truth.

"Oh, Tony's smirk isn't what gave it away Kate. It was yours!" Abby pointed her finger at me accusingly.

_Was she actually suggesting that I have a smirk?_ "What? I don't have a sex smirk!" I couldn't believe she was saying I have a sex smirk.

"Yes you do. The first time you had sex with Harrison you wore that, 'I am so happy. I had amazing sex last night' smirk." _I have that kind of smirk? I told her the first time I had sex with Harrison?_ I thought for a minute. _Hmm... guess I did tell her._ Abby continued her talking. "So how was Tony? Good, great?"

"Amazing," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I put my hand over my mouth. "Shit!"

"That good huh?"

"You tricked me," I whined. "That's so not fair!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. Besides, life is not fair. So... details Kate. Details!"

I gave Abby a crazy stare. _Since when did she become so interested in my sex life. She had her own._ Well, McGee was so young. He couldn't range very high on the sex scale. I couldn't believe that they were still together. "You are really that interested in my sex life?" I watched as the look on her face didn't change. Well, I had planned on telling her eventually. "I won't give you details Abbs, but I will tell you that now," I paused, trying to think of the right words to describe what I wanted to say.

"Now what?" Abby asked curiously.

"That now..." I paused again. "Having sex with any other man, no matter how much sex appeal he had, would be a disappointment."

"Any man?" Abby inquired, making sure she heard me right.

"Any man," I reciterated. I wanted to leave no room for doubt. Deep down, I had a feeling that Tony was the man for me.

"Even George Clooney?"Abby sounded shocked. We had this whole inside thing about George Clooney. Mostly that he was one of the hottest men alive, even though he was kind ofold.

I thought for a minute. _George Clooney... wonder how he is in bed?_ "Well, now that you mention it... even George Clooney," I giggled.

All the sudden I heard somebody clear their throat. _Oh shit!_ "Even George Clooney Kate? I don't understand what women find so sexy about him," Tony deadpanned. I was in shock. However longthe teamhad been standing there, they had apparently heard the last few minutes of a very private conversation.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I am going to try to update again very soon. I am not planning on posting the sequel to Facial Features until I have this story and The Blame finished.**

**Oh, and if there are actually girls out there who don't find George Clooney just a little bit sexy... are you nuts?**


	19. She Is Pregnant?

**Read and review please!**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs stood in the door of Abby's lab, sipping his coffee. A smile spread slowly across his face. "Who is this mystery man Kate? Do I know him?" Gibbs asked curiously, already knowing it had something to do with Tony.

"Guess what Gibbs? I have your results," Abby said, trying to cover up for Kate. "You'll be very surprised." That seemed to deter everyone attention, except Tony's. He was busy staring at Kate, almost like he could devour her right there in Abby's lab. The twinkle in his eyes showed passion and wanting. Glancing over at Tony, Kate gave a quick wink and returned her attention to Abby.

"So after a few errors and quite a bit of thinking, I ran down to Ducky's lab, got Lucas's DNA and lucky me... it was a match." Abby smiled, very proud of herself.

"Good work Ab..." interrupting his kudos, Gibbs' cell phone rang. "Gibbs!" he barked into the phone. "Alright. I'll be right there with the team." Gibbs closed his cell phone. "Tony, get the truck. We have another body."

"Who's boss?" McGee inquired.

"Taylors."

* * *

"Doesn't look like her death was all that easy, "Kate sighed as she took pictures of the crime scene.

"Death is never easy Kate," Gibbs said, walking past her.

"I know that, but why can't she just shoot them in the head and get it over with?" Kate asked.

"Wouldn't be painful enough," Tony said, then paused. "Kate, did you say she?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Yeah. I guess I did."

"Why she?"

"I'm not sure. It just kinda, came out." Kate moved out of the way as Ducky and Jimmy came over to examine the body.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked after the temperature had been taken.

"I'd say anywhere between 0100 and 0200 this morning. You know Jethro, I can't be quite sure yet, but..." Ducky stopped. "Nevermind. I don't want to say anything until I can be for sure."

"That is unlike you Ducky," Kate laughed.

"I know I'm always ready to insert anything I can, but this is such a tragedy Caitlin. The loss of a child is always a tragedy."

"Sheispregnant?" Kate asked in shock.

"Was pregnant Caitlin... was," Ducky sighed.

* * *

"Jethro, after some careful examination, I can positively say that our young Ms. Taylor was definitely expecting," Ducky sighed as he threw his blood soaked gloves into the trash.

"Any idea who the father was?" Gibbs asked. He was ready for this case to end, ready for it all to just be over.

"I am a scientist Jethro not a pyschic. I will send some DNA results down to Abby. We'll see what we canget from there."

"Alright. Thanks Duck. I am going to go back up stairs, have to make sure Kate and DiNozzo aren't making out on top of my desk," Gibbs replied as he exited autopsy.

"Ahh, young love," Ducky chuckled and shook his head. Talking to Jimmy he said, "Why I remember when I first fell in love. Her name was Audrey. Or was it Lily? Anyway, we were..." This was a story that was going to last a long time.


	20. The Unborn

**I know that it isn't the greatest, but I had to get this info in some how. **

**Read and review please!**

**Oh and thank you Cat for betaing (if that is a word.)

* * *

**

Gibbs exited the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Kate, DiNozzo!" he yelled. "Separate immediately!"

"Boss, what are you talking about?" Tony asked, standing over Kate's shoulder as she typed away at her desk.

"I didn't want to come up here and find the two of you making out like two teenagers."

Kate's cheeks began to turn pink. "What? The two of us... do that? Why Kate would never," Tony laughed.

"It's not Kate I am worried about DiNozzo. One beautiful woman and you are like a kid in a candy store."

"We decided to come up for air just in time," Tony whispered in Kate's ear as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to his desk.

"Did Ducky say anything?" Kate queried, trying to change the subject.

"Ducky says a lot of things Kate," Gibbs replied.

"I mean anything else to do with the body. Is it conclusive? Was Taylor pregnant?"

"Seems that way," Gibbs grumbled.

"Any idea who the father may be?"

"I'm an agent Kate, not a psychic," Gibbs said, partly quoting Ducky.

"I never would've guessed," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something DiNozzo?"

"No. Nothing... sir."

"Good. Now get back to work!" Gibbs yelled as he popped Tony in the back of the head.

* * *

"Gibbs, Kate, Tony, McGee... how sweet of you guys to come and visit me," Abby said as they all stepped into her lab.

"No offense Abbs, but we're not here to see you. Just need results," Gibbs retorted, holding a Caf-Pow! in his hand.

"Ouch," Abby said in a mock hurt voice. "You will only get your results, if that's for me." Abby pointed to the drink Gibbs held.

Abby waited patiently as Gibbs just stood there, giving her and icy glare. "You know that doesn't work with me. I am not afraid of you," Abby joked.

Gibbs gave Abby her Caf-Pow! as he waited for her to inform them of what was going on.

Taking a long sip of her drink, followed by a deep, dramatic breath, Abby started. "Okay, so I took the DNA of this unborn child and ran it through the data base. I figured it would match up with Lawson because they were like accomplisses, but it didn't. So I tried Lucas because she was like in love with the guy. Unfortunately, it only matched one of them."

"Well, no surprise there Abbs. Taylor's the mother and we don't know who the father is," Kate stated.

"Close, but not quite Kate. Didn't catch anything? There was no match when ran with Lawson and Taylor. She's not the mother, but Lucas is the father."

"How is that possible?" Kate asked, confused.

"Surrogation," Tony deadpanned.

* * *

**I know that it was short (as all my chapters are) and I am sorry. Thanks to whoever corrected me in the last chapter when I said DNA results instead of DNA samples. I swear I meant to say DNA samples.**


	21. Never Met Her

**Spoilers: Red Cell**

**I hope everyone watched NCIS tonight (Tuesday 4/26). If you didn't... what is your issue dude? I liked it... a lot. My favorite part had to be when Abby was talking about her nickname and then she is like, "Too much caffiene." It was cute. They didn't really say much about the Panama City incident, at least not from Gibbs. So it makes me wonder what he thought? But can Gibbs kick some ass or what? I mean damn, he had that old man on the floor. He's good... really good! What else I thought was really cool was how George Clooney was mentioned as hot. Do I have taste or what? (If you are wondering what the hell I am talking about... read Chapter 18.) Also, I thought Abby and McGee were involved? If they are then why did McGee have a half-naked girl walk out of his room? Maybe Tony is wrong, maybe Probie can get laid. (Or is it layed?)**

**Anyways, read and review please. We are nearing the end of this story... tear. **

**

* * *

**

"Did anyone ever speak to Peters' wife? I mean, was she questioned?" Kate asked, tapping a pencil on her desk.

"I don't think that anyone suspected her. Gibbs asked her a few things, but I'm pretty sure that she had an alibi," Tony replied after biting off a piece of a candy bar.

"Oh... I see." Kate sounded disappointed. She was ready to wrap this case up too. Getting kidnapped again was not something she wanted to put on her to do list. "Well, she had to be the mother of the baby Taylor was carrying. Lucas wouldn't want to have a kid with just anyone. Surrogation is something that is planned out."

"You have a point there Katie. You think Gibbs will allow us to go talk to her? Apparently there is a lot we don't know and a lot we need to know."

"Why don't you ask me yourself DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, walking toward his desk with a fresh cup of coffee from the DC Bean. "Afraid I'd say no?"

"Truthfully... I was afraid you would say no and then smack me in the back of the head."

"You and Kate go. McGee will stay here with me in case Abby gets more information." Tony and Kate sat at their desks, shocked. "Todd, DiNozzo, now!"

"On it boss!" Tony yelled as he and Kate rushed to the elevator.

* * *

"Mrs. Peters?" Kate asked as a young woman with sandy blonde hair answered the door. The woman nodded her head.

"I'm Agent Todd and this is Agent DiNozzo. We're from NCIS. I was wondering if we may come in and ask you a few questions?'

"Certainly," she replied, ushering them into a large, empty foyer.

"Beautiful home," Tony said, staring into the living room and dining area.

"Thank you. It was sort of a gift, from my parents. Lucas and I could barely afford the apartment we lived in. They decided to be generous," she replied, showing them into the living room. "Please sit."

"Thank you Mrs. Peters," Kate said as she took a seat beside Tony on the tan, leather couch.

"Call me Olivia."

"Okay then, Olivia, where were you when your husband was murdered? Do you remember?" Kate questioned.

"Well, I believe I was up in the honymoon suite, sleeping," Olivia said, sounding calm.

"Did you perhaps know Taylor? She was a receptionist at the hotel you were staying at."

"No, I never met her until we checked in." Olivia's voice began to crack.

"Then why was she pregnant?"

"How am I supposed to know? Like I said, I never met her."

"Are you sure because the child she was carrying was your husbands," Tony said, narrowing his eyes, giving Olivia piercing glare.

"That's not possible!" Olivia cried.

"Mrs. Peters, we are going to need a DNA sample," Kate sighed.

"Why? Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Depends on what you consider trouble."

* * *

They watched as she fidgited in interrogation. Tears stained her cheeks and she looked so tired and worried. "Why did you want us to bring her in boss?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"The fingerprints found around Lucas when he died, they belonged to her."

"How did we get her fingerprints?"

"She gave them to us willingly, in case we needed to match them to anything she may have touched," Gibbs replied as he took the last sip from his coffee. He then threw the empty cup into the trash and entered the interrogation room.

"Mrs. Peters, I assume you know why you are here," Gibbs said as he set a file down on the table. It made a hollow thud as it hit the wood.

"Actually Agent Gibbs, I have no idea why I am here."

"As you know, Taylor was pregnant. It was your husbands."

"What do you mean was?"

"Taylor is dead."

"Is this supposed to upset me somehow? I didn't even know the woman."

"We'll find out soon enough," Gibbs said calmly as he exited the room. They had all the evidence they needed... he hoped.


	22. Kate's Interrogation

"Gibbs, I got the DNA results back. It was Mrs. Peter's child. She is lying. She had to know Taylor somehow," Abby said. They stood, staring into the interrogation room where Olivia sat, quivering.

"Well, that doesn't help us know who killed her," Tony said.

"Kate, you go talk to her," Gibbs ordered.

"What? Me?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Do you see any other Kate's in this room?"

"But Gibbs, I hardly ever do interrogation. It isn't exactly my area of expertice. Now profiling, that I can do."

"I said go Kate!"

* * *

Kate stood outside the door. She was nervous, really nervous. What if she screwed up? This case was big and screwing up would definitely not be good. _Maybe it is a test. Mabye he is fed up with Tony and his obnoxious way of interrogating people._ Whatever it was, Kate was still the one he chose to go poke and prod.

She entered the room with her head held high. She probably looked a lot more confident than she felt.

"Nervous Agent Todd?" Olivia questioned. _Or not._

"You lied to us." _Not bad so far._

"First time in interrogation?" Olivia kept asking questions.

"Taylor was carrying your child." _Damn, her. _

"What?" That stopped Olivia right in her tracks. "It wasn't mine. It was Lucas' and hers. That is why..." Oliva quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to give to much away.

Kate sat for a minute. She looked straight into her eyes. Olivia looked scared, but as Gibbs said, "Contrary to belief, eyes can lie." But then as Ducky said, "Your eyes are the window to your soul." Who should she listen to? Gibbs, Ducky? What about herself? What theory did she have about eyes? Going with her gut, Kate continued the interrogation. "That is why you what?" Kate stared at her some more. Profiling, it was her job. She knew how to read people and little by little, Olivia was turning into an open book. Kate smirked. _Abby was right, I do smirk_. "You thought it wasn't your child. Didn't you? Surrogation had been the plan, but Lucas was cheating?"

Tears formed in the corner of Olivia's eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. She said that it wasn't mine. It was hers and Lucas'. NOT MINE! Now my baby is gone and it is all her fault. Why did I listen to her? I wanted her to die when I found out."

"So you had met her before?"

"Of course. You can't set up a surrogation without meeting your surrogate. She was nice, perfect. Didn't smoke, drink, pretty healthy. I couldn't have kids. Cancer of the uterus. All gone now though. No uterus, no kids."

"I'm sorry to here that," Kate said.

"Lucas said it didn't matter, so we got married anyway. I found out the night of our honeymoon that he had slept with Taylor. He told me there was a possiblity that it wasn't mine. Just hers and his. So I killed him. I would've killed her that night to, but I was already too close to getting caught. Besides, I needed to have someone else to frame."

"What made you think your child wad Taylor's?"

"That is what she told me. After my confrontation with Lucas, I decided to go talk to her. I wouldn't have killed Lucas, but she said she knew the baby was hers, so it just pissed me off even more."

"Agent Todd, please come out here." Gibbs' voice came over the intercom.

* * *

"What is it Gibbs?"

" Good work Kate. I'll take it from here. You guys can go home," Gibbs sighed. "It's over."

"Finally," Tony muttered. He wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

"DiNozzo, I am not blind... yet."

"Sorry boss." Tony put his hand back down by his side as Gibbs turned to walk out the door. "Don't worry Kate. We will have fun tonight," Tony whispered in her ear.

"Kinky!" Abby laughed. "I am Wonder Woman. I hear everything."

* * *

**-THE END-**

**Finally, I have finished that story. The ending wasn't all that great, but I have to admit... I had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
